1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to roller assemblies and in particular to fairlead roller assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fairlead rollers are utilized for guiding cables and the like where substantial forces may be applied to the cable. Illustratively, fairlead rollers are utilized in connection with motorized log skidders and arches in the lumbering industry wherein cables are utilized for moving heavy logs and the like.
Under the highly erratic and variable load conditions in such use, shifting of the cables on the fairlead roller causes substantial wear of the roller surface as by chafing and abrading thereof. In turn, the roughening of the roller surface tends to cause wear of the cable, often causing premature failure thereof.
One improved form of fairlead roller assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,711 of Duane R. Smith, which patent is owned by the assignee hereof. Therein, a lubricated roller assembly is disclosed having improved means for lubricating the roller including an oil chamber formed within a hub, and seal means outwardly of the bearings between the shaft and roller for retaining the oil. The roller assembly is moved between a pair of spaced support plates and is secured in a desired position therebetween by trunnion caps mounted in aligned bores in the spaced support plates. The roller hub is carried on the roller bearings and is centered therebetween by the roller mounting means engaging the bearings.